


New adventure (The owl House AU)

by Rublick



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Lesbian Character, Love at First Sight, Multi, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rublick/pseuds/Rublick
Summary: Hello everyone. My name is Felix, or Rulb. I want to introduce you to my brew event in owl house. And I really need your support, first writing in English. T.K. I live in Ukraine. I'll try to keep up with the project. There will also be two projectes about the acquaintance of Ida and the King. About this project, here Emiti meets a very purposeful young witch Luz. And what's going to come of it? Read for yourself.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow (The Owl House), Luz - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	New adventure (The owl House AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. My name is Felix, or Rulb. I want to introduce you to my brew event in owl house. And I really need your support, first writing in English. T.K. I live in Ukraine. I'll try to keep up with the project. There will also be two projectes about the acquaintance of Ida and the King. About this project, here Emiti meets a very purposeful young witch Luz. And what's going to come of it? Read for yourself.

New Adventure  
Blythe Family Manor, 9:00 AM. USA, California, the city of Los Angeles.  
From the very morning there are disputes.  
-No, no! Young lady, you need to be able to have fun, look at your brother and sister. - Emily Blythe said proudly and with a share of humor.  
Emilia was the mother of three children, and an excellent lawyer, I would even say one of the best in the city. Over her entire career, Emilia, together with her husband Henry Blythe, founded one of the largest and most prestigious families in the city.  
-Mom, it's not fair! Why Ed and Em stay, and I have to go to the stupid camp! It's just not fair! ”Emity said loudly.  
She was the youngest in the Blythe family. Amity had long green hair tangled in a ponytail, and the roots of her hair were brown in color.  
-Do not worry, mittens, you like it there. “Ed and Em said in unison.”  
Em and Ed were the eldest children, and the only twins in the school who stood 2 times in a line at the expulsion (and this is only for a week).  
Emity blushed notably, but recovered herself in time, and simply resigned herself.  
Leaving home, Amity knew perfectly well that the most boring 2 months of summer would be waiting for her until one ray of light happened in her life.  
At the bus stop, Amity met her "friends."  
“Oh, Amity, good morning,” Bosch said cheerfully, “did you see what I posted on Instagram?”  
No, Bosch, I'm sorry, I haven’t. - Amity perfectly understood what it means to be friends with Bosha, with a man who just like that can tell your secret.  
A bus pulled up to the bus stop and took the last group of children.  
They had already been on the road for about 20 minutes, or 30 minutes; Emity did not follow the time. Suddenly, the bus stopped abruptly and began to ask back, the counselor who was sitting in front, had been talking with someone for a long time on the phone. He finished talking, got up and turned to the children.  
-So kids don’t get upset, due to weather conditions the bridge that connected the city with the camp was destroyed, but I have good news, our camp is being transferred to your school, now you can spend the night both at school and at home) - counselor showed a fake smile.  
Amity knew that even he would not want to mess with them, but that’s his job.  
Now the bus drove up to school. And as soon as the last child managed to enter, a heavy rain fell on the street.  
-Well, that time - the counselor giggled with a share of sarcasm.  
All the children began to run and frolic around the school, everyone except Emity and some of the guys.  
Amity decided to go to the backyard of the school, it was her favorite place, here she could spend hours just sitting in her thoughts. But a strange sound suddenly came from the library.  
Amity decided to go and check if everything was in order.  
-e ..... uh .... hey, is anybody here? Answer me. - Amity tried to make out in the dark. - I'm not afraid of you, just dare to hurt me, and it will be worse for you.  
The harsh light nearly blinded Amity, and she fell.  
-Oh, please forgive me, I didn’t want to scare you - a gentle and kind voice that even Emity relaxed a little, but then began to recover.  
-Who are you? - Amity asked rising  
Oh, my name is Luz, Luz Clorton. And again, please forgive me, the witches did not stop scaring people like that. - shyly said the black witch  
-Witch? You have to be kidding ...- Amity saw Luz for the first time, and almost lost her speechlessness. -Your ears, what's wrong with them?  
Luz was wearing a purple-blue jacket, and some kind of human jeans, as well as platform shoes, but the pendant that hung on the witch's neck stood out most.  
“We are quite a bit different from you, but still, there is a slight difference.” Luz answered in a slightly frightened tone.  
-What was that? Am I talking about that burst of light? - asked Amity and moving a little away from her.  
“This is the simplest spell of light.” As soon as Luz said this, she traced a ring in the air with her finger, from which a bright glowing ball emerged. - I would like to apologize again, I did not want to scare you.  
“So what are you doing here?” - asked Amity coming out of the stupor.  
-You see, it’s unrealistic for me to be bored in the Boiling Islands. There really is nothing to do there, and sitting and learning magic is still that boredom. Luz said, and a smile reappeared on her face. - in any case, I won’t bother you, you probably won’t want to see me again.  
“But ... how did you get here, I mean, how did you get to Earth?” Amity's voice was a little alarmed.  
“Well ... to be honest, I“ borrowed ”a portal from my mother,” said Luz and giggled. “You know, I always had a dream,” said Luz timidly, “a dream about being in the world of people even month, and leave my boring world. And also I'm looking for friends who also love to read books about Azore. - A smile from Luz’s face did not disappear.  
\- Can I come with you? Amity said quietly, trying not to look at Luz.  
-Where with me?  
-Oh .., as you said, "Boiling Islands"?  
I would like to spend at least one day there, a day away from all my relatives. -  
Having said that, Amity simply stared at the floor.  
“Yes,” Luz said loudly. - I have an idea, I will ask my mother to send me to you, to people. It may not be easy, but I will try. - Lose's smile has become even wider.  
-And how do we get there? Amity asked quietly  
-Oh yes, I'm sorry I forgot.  
Luz picked up the suitcase that was lying at her feet. And with one movement of his hand, the suitcase opened, opening a portal to the Boiling Islands.  
Luz took Emity's hand and together they went to the portal


End file.
